


And Now for a Taste of Things to Come!

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: A list of upcoming titles that will be released over the new few months.





	And Now for a Taste of Things to Come!

Over the past few months, I've been releasing a series of commissioned works. These were not paid works, simply requests made by others that I willingly took up, for free, simply to get my feet wet in the realm of commissioned work. In the near future, I'll either be putting up info on how to make commissions or I will be setting up a Patreon, possibly both but probably just one or the other.   
  
I have a few other commission works I can put up, but right now I want to focus on releasing some of my own original ideas, and I wanted to give everyone a little preview of what those stories are going to be about. The stories listed all have their outlines/rough drafts finish, and now it's a matter of adding the finishing touches. Some will take longer than others, of course, and while most will be one-and-done stories, some may have multiple chapters, either due to length or because I want to continue the story beyond the initial sexy bits. They are listed in chronological order, based on when the outline/rough draft was finished, but does not reflect the order in which they will release. Right now the plan is to continue releasing a new story every Sunday, so expect a new story tomorrow!   
  
Without further ado, here's the list of upcoming stories:  


**Rogue/Jean Grey**

_Masturbation_

Rogue's sexual frustration finally forces Jean to take action.

  
**OC Succubus/OC Male**  
_Succubus, seduction, sexual frustration_  
  
The story of a young man who succeeds in summoning his very own succubus. However, things do not go as expected...  
  
**OC Female/OC Male**  
_Spanking, public_  
  
A silly faux fairy tale about a beautiful modern-day princess, cursed to virginity until she can find a man who can spank her so hard it leaves a mark.  
  
**Batgirl/Jim Gordon**  
_Incest, Daughter seducing father_  
  
Batgirl indulges in her daddy fetish.  
  
**OC F/F**  
_Femdom, oral, F/F, F/M, hotdogging_  
  
A glimpse into the human subjugation of the once proud Elven race.  
  
**OC Female/OC Male**  
_Sex bargain, sex denial, sex exhaustion_  
  
The classic tale of a pirate searching for booty to plunder.  
  
**Zatanna/OC Males**  
_Magic, Exhibitionism, oral, titfuck_  
  
An after hours magic show performed by Zatanna.  
  
**Superman/Faora**  
_Non-con, oral, clothed_  
  
Faora samples the first Kryptonian cock she's had in years.  
  
**Superman/Wonder Woman**  
_Oral, cowgirl, past partners_  
  
Wonder Woman tries to figure out what makes her special in Superman's eyes.  
  
**Triana Orpheus/Dean Venture**  
_Teasing, dirty talk, implied cuckolding_  
  
Even away at college, Dean can't escape the alluring Triana.  
  
**Daughters of Aku/Samurai Jack**  
_Reverse gangbang, outdoors, loss of virginity_  
  
Although they consider him scum, the Daughters of Aku must admit he has some value to them, as a man.  
  
**Saki-Chan/OC Male (this one is actually a requested piece that came in later than the others)**  
_Big Tits, teasing, seduction, breast-focused_  
  
Saki-Chan, from Yokai Watch, and her playfully teasing relationship with a constantly annoyed super villain.  
  
**And others that do not yet have anything written for them, but will eventually be made!**  
  
  
  
I hope you all look forward to any or all of these stories. If there's any your particularly interested in seeing, leave a comment and I might just prioritize it. After all, I aim to please!


End file.
